


Snapdragons

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Jacob is glad to finally be fulfilling his dream of freeing London, but not as glad as he is to see his fiery Irish lover again. Some SFW reunions occur and Jacob makes sure to leave behind a very special parting gift.





	Snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> Completely SFW. Added that into the summary when I reread it and realized that I should probably clarify what kind of reunion was occurring. Sorry if you wanted an NSFW one, but I'm afraid that will have to wait a little while.

  She should have known he wouldn't wait until after the more pressing matters had been dealt with. Jacob wasn't known for his incredible patience. Then again, she was as glad to see him as he was to see her. She would have been lying through her teeth if she'd said she wasn't hoping he wouldn't make her wait. He certainly wasn't one to disappoint.

  The train they had stolen from Rexford Kaylock was useful as a moving base. Jacob and Evie had both offered her a place on the train, both for very different reasons, but Lizbeth politely declined. She hadn't missed Jacob's smirk when she gave her answer. He knew very well that she despised most modes of transportation and her decision to stay in her rooms above Henry's curio shop came as no surprise to him. He had disappeared after she had left with Evie and Henry to discuss moving his things to the train. When she noticed this little detail she couldn't help but smirk as she thought of where he had most likely disappeared to in their absence. Sure enough, as she soon as she entered her rooms and saw that the window was wide open the door was shut forcefully behind her. 

  She barely had the chance to turn towards the door before a pair of hands grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall forcefully. She gasped at the action and Jacob took the opportunity to lean down and claim her lips with his own. She quickly recovered from the shock and reached up to bury her fingers in his brown locks, deepening the kiss almost desperately. By the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, their faces flushed. She looked up into the beautiful hazel eyes she loved so much and smirked.

  "Impatient are we?" She said, her eyes glinting with humor. Jacob matched her smirk with his own and leaned down to claim her lips once again. This kiss was softer, less passionate, and Jacob pulled back quickly to rest his forehead against hers.

  "I missed you," he whispered.

  She smiled softly, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek gently. They had been apart for over a year, far longer than they had expected, and to have him here, by her side again was something she had longed for. Her eyes drifted briefly to the ring on her left ring finger, its single, pale opal shimmering faintly in the moonlight. The simple little thing had kept her going no matter how terrible things became here in London for it reminded her of her fiance, who was standing here now, holding her close as though she would vanish forever from his life if he dared to loosen his hold.

  "I missed you too, my love."

* * *

  The sun's light shone brightly, filling the room with a soft golden glow as it began its rise over the city of London. Lizbeth groaned as a ray of light shone directly in her eyes, rolling over to avoid its piercing glare. She lay there for a few more moments, giving herself a chance to fully shake off the last remains of drowsiness. When she finally awakened fully she sat up quickly as she realized she was alone. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for any sign of Jacob. She spotted her and Jacob's clothes lying haphazardly around the room, having been tossed blindly in their haste the night before, and reached down to pick up Jacob's shirt where it lay on the floor beside the bed. She threw the blanket off her bare form and stood up, pulling Jacob's shirt over her head as she went. Naturally it was far too big for her, but it covered what it needed to.

  She was in the midst of searching the room for her undergarments when she heard the door open behind her. Jacob stood in the doorway in only his trousers, a smirk etched prominently across his face as he took notice of what she was wearing. Lizbeth rolled her eyes at his reaction to her state of dress and crossed her arms over her chest.

  "Enjoying the view?" She asked, raising one of her perfectly curved eyebrows playfully.

  "Of course." Jacob smirked as he approached her, taking in her features lovingly. Her long blonde hair falling in waves down her back, cobalt blue eyes glinting with barely contained humor, his shirt, which clung to her in just the right places, the tattoos covering her pale skin, most notably the Templar Cross wrapped in shattered chains on her forearm, and her necklace, a gift from her father, with her initials L.A.C. carved into it in an elegant script. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips, which she gladly returned.

  Before he could get them back into bed again Lizbeth had pulled away and ducked beneath his arm to continue her desperate search for her missing undergarments. Jacob watched with barely contained laughter as Lizbeth's annoyance grew with each passing second her clothes eluded her. He crossed his arms leaning against the wall and waited for her to come to the conclusion as to why exactly Jacob had not asked what she was doing.

  It didn't take her much longer when she caught sight of him smirking at her. She knew that smirk, the one that basically said he was up to no good.  "Jacob..." she said accusingly.

  "Yes love?" He replied, openly grinning now.

  "Where are my underclothes?" She asked, eyeing him pointedly.

  He didn't say anything, just walked out of the bedroom with his triumphant grin going ever wider. She openly gaped at his expression for a full five seconds before her entire posture suddenly hardened. Her fist clenched, her eyes flashed angrily, and her teeth ground together tightly. It was several minutes before she finally ran after him into the sitting room. She found him fully clothed in the spare robes she had kept for him inside a trunk next to the bookshelf, standing in the center of the room, waving her only pair undergarments around tauntingly.

  "Jacob...give me my underclothes." She said, pulling on a pouting look that normally got him to give in to her every request, but he wasn't giving in today.

  "Why? I quite like the idea of you walking around all day without your underclothes on." He said teasingly as he continued to wave the garment in front of her. She growled, reaching out to snatch the clothes from his hand but he simply dodged around her. She tried again, and again, until eventually she was chasing him around the room trying to get her clothes back.

  "Give it back! Jacob!" she shouted as he darted to the window, laughing hysterically as he did.

  Lizbeth was unable to stop him as he dove out the window onto the street below. She growled in frustration as she watched his watched him disappear around the corner...with her ONLY pair of underclothes. She pushed her hair back out of her face before retreating into her rooms and slamming the window shut behind her. As she stalked back towards the bedroom she spotted something on the kitchen table. 

  She gasped in surprise, her earlier annoyance forgotten as she reached down and gently picked up the small bunch of flowers that lay in the center of the table. She smiled brightly as she brought the vibrantly colored blooms to her face, burying her nose in them as she inhaled their scent. She chuckled softly as the petals tickled her nose before reaching down to pick up a note that had been placed beneath the flowers.

_I am glad to see you again, love._

_Its been so long since I've held you I had begun to consider leaving_

_for London without Evie. Glad to see I didn't have to,_

_she_ _would've_ _killed_ _me if I had._

_I did not write as often as I probably should have_

_so here is a little apology._

_I remember you told me that snapdragons_

_were your favorite and I must say their name suits you perfectly._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

  She chuckled merrily at his little note before placing back on the table. She found a vase for the flowers and set it in the center of the table beside the note before returning to her bedroom to change into her robes. As she dressed she thought of how best to thank Jacob for the flowers, and at the same time get back at him for stealing her underclothes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd make this both sweet and funny at the same time. There's a reason I mentioned the one specific tattoo, it's a clue. I want you to guess why she has that tattoo, and who she's related to.(Hint #2: Her initials are LAC and one of her ancestors is a well known AC character.) Once again, the TEMPLAR Cross, tattooed on the arm of an ASSASSIN, this is a clue to her heritage.(Hint #3: Her last name is the exact same as another character in AC) I figured that since I put some spoilers about my characters into these last two one-shots I'd point out the important clues so you could guess what they were. Unfortunately for you guys, you'll have to guess correctly in the comments on order for you to get the secret. OR, you can wait at least a year for Rebekah and Lizbeth's heritage. Your choice.


End file.
